


Historia Marron

by seti31



Series: Dragon Ball MT: Poboczne historie [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nim świat zmienił się w piekło za sprawą dwójki androidów Krillan posmakował prawdziwego szczęścia. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie. F.Trunks time line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to jedna z zaplanowanych przez mnie krótkich bonusów do wielo-rozdziałowej historii którą właśnie pisze. Planuje opublikować jeszcze co najmniej dwie inne historie z tej serii. Życzę miłej lektury i przepraszam za wszelkie błędy jakie możecie znaleść.  
> seti31

_Maron jego urocza narzeczona czekała na niego przy stoliku drobnej kawiarni w Południowej Stolicy. To tu zabrał ją na ich pierwszą randkę po tym jak się zeszli. Jej długie szafirowe włosy lśniły w słońcu dla Krillana nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej niż w tej właśnie chwili. Na jej anielskiej twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech a oczy jaśniały radością._

_\- Maron kochanie wyglądasz promieniście – powiedział na powitanie niski wojownik wręczając jej bukiet żółtych róż jej ulubionych._

_\- Krillan są wspaniałe – powiedziała całując go na powitanie._

_\- Czy coś się stało od kilku dni gorzej się czułaś czy lekarz coś powiedział? – zapytał._

_\- Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, ale mam wspaniałą wiadomość – zaczęła mówić błękitno włosa piękność – Jestem…_

_Nie zdołała jednak dokończyć, bo jej narzeczony zerwał się niespodziewanie na równe nogi. Jego twarz miała nieskrywany wyraz przerażenia, gdy patrzył na południe niewidzącym wzrokiem. Niespodziewanie ledwo kilkaset kilometrów od niego setki ludzi zginęło bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Wojownik nie wiedział, co się dzieje nie wyczuwał żadnej wrogiej energii dochodzącej z tamtego kierunku. Musi to zbadać i nie wątpił nawet przez chwilę, że inni wojownicy zostawią to bez wyjaśnienia. Nie mógł jednak zostawić tu Maron._

_\- Kochanie nie wiem, co się stało, ale jestem potrzebny w Ginger Town. Zabiorę cię z powrotem do Kame-house – poinformował ją pośpiesznie niski mężczyzna, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedz złapał ją w pasie i wzbił się w powietrze._

Od powrotu Goku z kosmosu minęło pół roku i życie na Ziemi toczyło się dalej swoim leniwym rytmem. Wszystko zdawało się w najlepszym porządku zwłaszcza, że nie wisiała nad nimi żadna katastrofa. Vegeta opuścił ponownie planetę niedługo po tym jak ziemski saiyan pokonał ostatecznie Friezę i jego ojca. Jeśli szczęście im dopisze rozbije się gdzieś po drodze i nigdy nie wróci. Krillan wydał z siebie długie westchnienie wszyscy wokół zdawali się układać sobie życie prócz niego. Nie był może najprzystojniejszy czy najbogatszy, ale za to był naprawdę miłym facetem. Dlaczego kobiety tego nie widzą. Życie po prostu nie było uczciwe szczególnie, jeśli miało się metr pięćdziesiąt w kapeluszu. Kolejne westchnienie było jeszcze głośniejsze niż poprzednie.

\- Krillan przestań smęcić twoje westchnienia zakłócają nam odbiór – warknął Oolong nie odrywając wzroku od damskiego fitnessu na ekranie.

\- Jeśli cię nie interesuje program znajdź sobie coś do roboty – dorzucił mistrz Roshi.

Niski wojownik powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami na zachowanie swojego mistrza. Nie mogąc już dłużej usiedzieć na miejscu postanowił odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i może nawet lekko potrenować. Krillan nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy ile czasu minęło, gdy kontem oka zauważył łódź motorową zbliżającą się do wyspy.

_Krillan czuł jak serce wali mu niemiłosiernie, gdy pędził z stronę wyspy swojego mentora. Cokolwiek stało się w Ginger Town nie mogło być niczym dobrym. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie będzie to nikt, z kim sobie nie poradzą. Teraz gdy Goku nie żył ich najsilniejszymi wojownikami byli Vegeta i Piccolo dwie osoby, których naprawdę nie chciał prosić o pomoc. Dolecieli na malutką wyspę w rekordowym czasie i nawet nie był zaskoczony, że jego dawny mistrz czekał już na niego. Twarz starego wojownika była poważna a wzrok skupiony na horyzoncie._

_\- Mistrzu proszę zajmij się Maron do mojego powrotu – poprosił Krillan lądując na plaży – Kochanie nie wiem ile mi to zajmie, ale postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej – z tymi słowami wystrzelił w kierunku Ginger Town._

_\- Krillan zaczekaj musze ci! – krzyknęła za min kobieta, ale było już za późno – Coś powiedzieć – dokończyła już szeptem._

_Pomimo pięknej słonecznej pogody czuła jak przeszywa ją niewyjaśniony chłód. Miała złe przeczucia i bała się, że nie będzie miała okazji podzielić się swoją nowiną z narzeczonym. Modliła się by jednak do tego nie doszło._

Krillan patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak motorówka przybiła do brzegu wyspy a szczególnie na siedzącą za sterem znajomą kobietę. Nie widział Maron poza magazynami o modzie odkąd ta rzuciła go po walce z Garlickiem Juniorem. Co takiego mogła tu robić szczególnie, że nie słyszał od niej od ponad roku.

\- Krillan! – powitała go radośnie niebiesko włosa – Wspaniale znów cię widzieć – z tymi słowami pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

\- M-m-aron, co… ale dlaczego? – wymamrotał zdezorientowany wojownik.

\- Wciąż taki nieśmiały, stęskniła się za tobą – oświadczyła promiennie – Mam sesje zdjęciową do nowej kolekcji na pobliskiej wyspie i postanowiłam cię odwiedzić.

\- Ale czy jak mu tam było nie będzie zazdrosny – zdołał w końcu sklecić pełne zdanie były mnich.

\- Pfu… Rody to już dawno nieaktualne zresztą nie był nawet w połowie tak miły jak ty – prychnęła lekceważąco kobieta – Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

\- Tak oczywiście, napijesz się czegoś? Proszę ignoruj mistrza Roshi i Oolonga są niegroźni.

\- Wspaniale – modelka posłała mu promienny uśmiech.

_Krillan nie mógł zrozumieć jak wszystko mogło pójść tak źle. W jednej chwili przeczesywał ruiny Ginger Town w poszukiwaniu ocalałych lub winnych. Wyczuwał Yamshę w pobliżu. Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej również zamierzał znaleźć winowajcę. Co go zaskoczyło była jednak obecność ki Vegety. Saiyański książę nigdy nie krył swojej pogardy wobec gatunku ludzkiego, więc jego obecność była, co najmniej dziwna. Tok myślenia przerwało mu pojawienie się pary młodych ludzi._

_\- Powinniście jak najszybciej opuścić teren! – krzyknął w ich stronę – Ktokolwiek to zrobił wciąż może być w pobliżu!_

_\- Słyszysz 17 on chce byśmy się schowali – powiedziała słodko blondynka patrząc na swojego kompana – Takie to urocze._

_\- 18 według bazy danych nazywa się Krillan były mnich i uczeń mistrza sztuk walki Muten Roshiego ze Szkoły Walki Żółwia. Znany kompan Son Goku. Jak sądzisz powie nam gdzie możemy go znaleźć? – dodał czarnowłosy chłopak przeciągając leniwie sylaby._

_Były mnich poczuł jakby ktoś przyłożył mu lód do karku. Kimkolwiek była ta dwójka wiedzieli o nim stanowczo zbyt dużo. Teraz gdy jednak przyjrzał im się uważniej z przerażeniem rozpoznał znak naszyty na ich ubraniach. To nie możliwe pomyślał Goku zniszczył Czerwoną Wstęgę lata temu._

_\- Kim jesteście i czy to wasza robota? – zapytał przybierając pozycje bojową._

_Po sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że dwójka nie emanuje żadnym wyczuwalnym ki. Co gorsza miał niemal wrażenie, że patrzy w zupełną pustkę. Cokolwiek to znaczyło nie mogło to być niczym dobrym._

\- Mistrzu Roshi, Oolong mamy gościa starajcie się zachować jak ludzie – powiedział wchodząc do środka.

\- Gościa? – zapytał wiekowy mistrz walki odrywając się od telewizora.

Na widok pięknej młodej kobiety w swoim domku o mało nie przewrócił kanapy by się do niej dostać. Stojący obok Krillan zasłonił oczy rękami z zażenowania. Dlaczego wciąż próbuje? – zapytał się w myślach.

\- Moja droga jak dobrze cię znów widzieć – powiedział zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do jej piersi – Co tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć Krillana – odpowiedziała niezrażona zachowaniem starego erotomana Maron.

\- Szczęściarz – burknęła pod nosem świnia.

\- Maron masz ochotę na sok czy może kawę? – zapytał desperacko wojownik odciągając swoją byłą dziewczyna w stronę niewielkiej kuchni.

\- Sok jabłkowy jeśli można.

\- Maron nie chcę byś poczuła się urażona, ale co tu robisz? Ostatni raz widziałem cię jak odpłynęłaś z jakimś blond surf erem. Szczerze nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek wrócisz.

\- Odkąd moja kariera zaczęła się rozkręcać dużo myślałam – zaczęła popijając zimny sok – Rody był zabawny, ale bardzo szybko znalazł kolejna dziewczynę. Nie przejęłam się moja kariera zaczęła się rozkręcać i miałam kontrakt za kontraktem. Jednak przez cały ten czas nie mogłam o tobie zapomnieć. W dzisiejszych czasach naprawdę trudno znaleźć miłego faceta – oświadczył rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie.

Krillan poczuł jak robi się czerwony na twarzy. Gdy spotykał się z Maron nie mógł uwierzyć, że modelka jest nim w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowana. Gdy odpłynęła za horyzont z jego złamanym sercem nie był nawet zaskoczony. Przełykając nerwowo ślinę zapytał.

\- Chcesz byśmy znów zaczęli się spotykać?

Jego jedyną odpowiedzią był tylko wymowny uśmiech.

_\- To wasza robota? – Wysyczał Krillan._

_\- To była tylko drobna rozrywka by zwrócić na nasz waszą uwagę – odpowiedział lekceważąco czarnowłosy chłopak, wzruszając ramionami._

_\- Było nawet zabawnie. Ci wszyscy ludzie biegający wokół jak kurczaki bez głowy – dodała blondynka – Szkoda tylko, że zniszczyłeś butik kilka ulic dalej._

_To psychopaci pomyślał wojownik, czując jak zimny pot zaczyna zbierać mu się na skroniach. Gdzie są pozostali przydałoby mu się wsparcie najlepiej na wczoraj. Pogłębiając swoją postawę przygotował się do wykorzystania swojego najlepszego ataku. Miał przeczucie, że jeśli nie skończy tego szybko… Sam przerwał sobie ten tok myślenia, pesymizm w niczym mu nie pomoże._

_\- Kien-zan! – krzyknął tworząc nad głową dysk i rzucając go w stronę dwójki przeciwników._

_Dwójka nastolatków tylko uchyliła głowy i widział jak jego atak ocina kilka jasnowłosych pasm. Na ich widok twarz dziewczyny przybrała morderczy wyraz. Szybciej niż myślał, że to możliwe stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. W jej lodowatych oczach widać było wyraźną sadystyczną przyjemność na strach, jaki z niego emanował._

_\- Planowałam zabić cię szybko, ale popsułeś mi fryzurę, więc będziesz za to cierpiał – oświadczyła, chwytając go za gardło._

Krillan nie wierzył swojemu szczęściu po niespodziewanej wizycie Maron nie był do końca pewny czy super modelka była szczera. Teraz jednak idąc z nią wzdłuż nadmorskiej promenady po udanej randce ledwo powstrzymywał się od skakania z radości. Dokoła wszyscy faceci patrzyli na niego z zazdrością, gdy niebiesko włosa piękność nawet nie zdawała się ich zauważać. To był najwspanialszy dzień jego życia.

_Ból. Cały jego świat sprowadził się tylko do niego. Nawet, kiedy Frieza rozsadził na kawałki na Namek nie czuł takiego bólu. Jakaś część jego umysły zarejestrowała desperacką próbę ratowania go przez Yamshę. Był jednak zbyt pokiereszowany by go ostrzec. Blondynka wyraźnie zamierzała przeciągać jego śmierć tak długo jak tylko mogła. Maron pomyślał desperacko, gdy wszystko powoli zaczynało pogrążać się w ciemności._

Były mnich nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić ledwo kilka tygodni temu jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł na głupi wirus serca. Son Goku był kimś wielkim śmierć zwijając się z bólu w łóżku nie była dla niego. Son Goku powinien odejść w blasku chwały ratując Ziemię przed zniszczeniem. Son Goku powinien opuścić ten świat walcząc. To nie było w porządku nawet Vegeta zdawał się to rozumieć.

Spojrzał na prosty srebrny pierścionek z szafirem. Zajęło mu nieco znalezienie właściwego odcienia kamienia, ale udało mu się. Jutro spotka się z Maron i nie będzie dłużej zwlekać. Życie było stanowczo za krótkie na niepewność.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótka historyjka o treningu Marron z Mistrzem Roshim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistrz Roshi i Oolong wychowują małą Marron samotnie. W moim kanonie jej matka zmarła z komplikacji po porodowych bo z powodu androidów nie mogli ryzykować opuszczenie wyspy. Z racji że jej matka nie była w stanie nadać jej imienia nazwali ją Marron. Stawny sprawę jasno wątpię by stary zbok i świnia mieli dużo wyobraźni w nadawaniu imion małym dziewczynką.  
> Miłego czytania  
> Seti31

6 lat później

Drobna czarnowłosa dziewczynka siedziała i z uwagą słuchała swojego dziadka. Stary mistrz sztuk walki zamierzał pokazać jej jak manipulować swoim ki. Czekała na tę chwilę od niemal roku gdy po raz pierwszy zaczęła trenować. Dziś uczyni swoich rodziców naprawdę dymnymi. Żałowała tylko że nie byli tu z nią.

\- Dobrze, Marron teraz skup się i rób dokładnie to co ja – powiedział dziadek Roshi – Musisz skupić się na tym jak energia grodzi się w twoim ciele. Nie przejmuj się jeśli nie uda ci się za pierwszym razem. Stworzenie tej techniki zajęło mi 50 lat.

\- Nie martw się dziadku poradzę sobie – odpowiedziała dziewczynka kopiując postawę starego wojownika.

\- Jesteś skupiona? – potwierdzające skinienie głowy – Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!

Z wyciągniętych przed siebie rąk starego mistrza wystrzeliła potężna fala biało niebieskiej energii przecinając rozpościerający się przed nimi ocean. Marron patrzyła na atak energetyczny z zachwytem. Czując wyraźnie jaka siła się za nim kryła. Nie mogła się doczekać aż sama będzie umiała je tworzyć.

\- Teraz ty? – zachęcił ją mistrz Roshi.

\- KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAA! – Marron czuła ją energia ukryta w ciele gromadzi się między jej dłońmi i jak zostaje uwolniona.

Sekundę później spokojne wody zostały przecięte aż do samego dna tworząc dwie wielkie fale. Jej atak był bardziej niebieski niż biały ale za to wyraźnie o wiele silniejszy niż ten Żółwiego Mistrza. Stary wojownik patrzył na drobną dziewczynkę z niedowierzaniem. Widział od dawna że była ona dużo potężniejsza od niego nie sądził jednak by miała aż tyle ukrytej w sobie energii.

\- Udało mi się! – Marron zaczęła skakać wokół radośnie.

\- Krillan był by z ciebie dumny – powiedział jej szczerze, głaszcząc jej rozczochrane włosy.

Na te słowa błękitne oczy dziewczynki zalśniły łzami ale mężnie nie pozwoliła im popłynąć. Od dziś była prawdziwym wojownikiem i nie powinna płakać.


	3. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział. Życze wszystkim miłego czytania

15 lat później przedmieścia Zachodniej Stolicy

Młoda dziewczyna z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami stała pomiędzy zrujnowanymi budynkami dawnej Zachodniej Stolicy. Całe życie spędziła na malutkiej wyspie i nawet te pozostałości po dawnym mieście były dla niej imponujące. Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić jak wiele ludzi musiało kiedyś przemieszczać się tymi ulicami. Biorąc głęboki oddech zaczęła kierować się w stronę, z której wyczuwała wyraźną energie. Dziadek Roshi powiedział jej, że Bulma Briefs i pozostałość ziemskich wojowników wciąż tu mieszkała. Była jednak zaskoczona, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wyczuwa około 15 silnych ki dochodzących z najmniej zniszczonego budynku w mieście. Nie była dobrym ki-sensorem, ale garść z nich miała wyraźny nie do końca ludzki posmak. Inaczej nie potrafiła tego określić. Wiedziała oczywiście, że Gohan i Vegeta nie byli ludźmi. Dziadek Roshi opowiedział jej o rasie saiyański wojowników, gdy wspominał czasy przed nadejściem androidów. Może Gohan lub Vegeta mieli więcej dzieci, od kiedy Żółwi Mistrz widział ich po raz ostatni.

Biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów skierował się w stronę wyblakłej, żółtej kopuły. Nie miała wątpliwości, że tam właśnie znajdzie ostatnich ziemskich wojowników. Z pewnością siebie zapukała w drzwi czekając na odpowiedź. Ledwo minutę później drzwi otworzyły się ukazując wyraźnie kobiecą postać ukrytą w cieniu.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała kobieta wciąż nie wychodząc z cienia

\- Nazywam się Marron Roshi jestem córką Krillan. Mój dziadek Mistrz Muten Roshi przysłał mnie tutaj bym pomogła w walce z Androidami. Szukam Bulmy Briefs albo Son Gohana czy dobrze trafiłam?

Nie otrzymała jednak żadnej odpowiedzi tajemnicza kobieta bez ostrzeżenia chwyciła ją w ramiona i zaczęła głośno łkać. Zaskoczona nastolatka nie wiedziała, co zrobić z zakłopotaniem rozejrzała się wokół. Chwile później z budynku wyłonił się wysoki chłopak może rak lub dwa starszy od niej. Było wyraźnie widać, że jest tak samo zmieszany sytuacją jak ona.

\- Mamo, co się stało? – zapytał delikatnie.

\- Nic, nic – powiedziała kobieta, po czym ją puściła – Dobrze trafiłaś moja droga. Nazywam się Bulma Briefs i córka Krillan zawsze będzie miała u mnie schronienie. Wejdź do środka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doszliśmy do końca. Dziękuje wszystkim co chociaż zajrzeli do mojej historii.  
> W przyszłym tygodniu powinnam opublikować pierwszy rozdział aktualnego DragonBall MT. Również jeśli mi się uda dodam kolejną cześć Historii Pobocznych.  
> seti31


End file.
